


The Space Between

by MarieSackler



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieSackler/pseuds/MarieSackler
Summary: Lady Eella Tammoss of Thell; daughter of Lord Overseer Khenth Tammoss is stationed on the command center with Commander Kylo Ren and The First Order.The plot to wipe out the Jedi and the rebellion is under way.Thell; Eella's home is key in helping win the war.Eella is starting to learn that things aren't always black and white and it all begins with Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Romantic - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	The Space Between

I pulled my cloak closer to my chest. The transport was freezing. Luckily; the command center was close and hopefully much warmer. I looked over at my handmaid’s; they were equally unimpressed with the conditions of our trip. Armalan sat across from me; hands folded neatly in his lap; his eyes were closed but I knew he was not sleeping. 

Armalan had been watching over me since I was a young girl. He was one of my father’s most trusted advisors and was the natural choice for this mission. It felt better that he was here with me on my first official duties for Thell. 

My father and my family had ruled over the planet Thell for many generations. Thell was a planet rich in many plants; plants that were perfect fibers for clothing and armor. The nation was strong and full of fierce soldiers who would die for its people. All of these things kept Thell in the forefront in the minds of those in power. 

Father believed that Thell would be instrumental in the advancement and rise of the First Order; which was why I was sitting on a transport heading towards the main command center. I was there to represent Thell on behalf of my father. It was a simple political gesture but important nonetheless and I was trying not to vomit. 

“We will be boarding momentarily.” a voice boomed over the speaker. Armalan opened his eyes at me and smiled. 

“Are you ready Lady Eella?” 

I nodded sharply. I didn’t want to risk opening my mouth because I wasn’t sure that the answer would sound sincere. It wasn’t that I was afraid of the task at hand; I was merely supposed to be there to represent fathers' interests; my father was a very powerful man and no one would touch me. It was the fact that Thell had different ways of doing things in comparison to other societies; for one women were considered equal in value to men. 

I knew going into this that these men did not agree to this philosophy; Father had warned me. This is why Armalan was coming along to do much of the speaking; as insulting as it was, I had to obey. A formal alliance with The First Order was crucial for the livelihood of Thell. 

The transport doors opened and stormtroopers lined the hallway. Armalan unlatched himself and took my hand into his; it was time. 

The ship was not any warmer than the transport. The walls were a cold gray and starch white much like a corpse. The conference doors slid open to reveal a long, silver table full of men dressed in black; one lone chair at the front of the table remained empty. A tall, lanky ginger haired man stood as we arrived. He cleared his throat to silence the room; stepping forward he bowed to Armalan. 

“General Hux, Advisor Armalan, I presume?” 

Armalan looked at me from the corner of his eyes and smiled. 

“Good to meet you, General Hux. And this is Lady Eella Tammoss of Thell” he motioned to me and bowed his head. General Hux’s eyes widened slightly and hesitantly bowed. 

“I was unaware of the Lady’s visit. We were told only that one representation from Thell would be attending.” 

I dug one of my fingernails into my palm to keep from snapping the little man’s head off. 

“Yes, General, I am the Lady of Thell; daughter of Lord Overseer Khenth Tammoss. I am here on his behalf with our trusted advisor; father is attending to other duties needed for the operation of Thell.” 

General Hux smiled; it was like staring at the face of a Kowakian monkey-lizard. He motioned towards a few men at the table to move for us. I shuffled my cloak off and handed it to one of the stormtroopers. 

“Put this in my quarters.” 

The stormtrooper stood awkwardly at men in silence holding the cloak awkwardly in one hand. Hux nodded to him to leave. My mood had quickly soured. I shuffled my skirts into the seat with Armalan to my side. General Hux seated himself and spread out his hands. 

“We are just waiting on one more.” He said with a sneer. 

I looked around the table at the faces of the men; none of their faces looked happy. In fact it was quite the opposite; they looked agitated and unnerved. I leaned slightly into Armalan and whispered. 

“Who are we waiting for?” 

Armalan looked towards the empty seat and back to me. 

“I believe Commander-” 

Armalan was clipped short by the doors sliding open; a towering man dressed in varying layers of black with a matching helmet marched in; flanked by two men; similarly outfitted. He stood at the head of the table; the empty seat had arrived. General Hux smirked and waved towards the man. 

“Commander of the First Order Kylo Ren”. I looked at the Commander. He was much taller than anyone else in the room. His presence filled the space like smoke; suffocating. He immediately started in on the necessity of troops, supplies and a show of alliance to the First Order. The man never once acknowledged Armalan, myself or anyone else for that matter. 

I knew all the finer details of Thell’s fiber industry and had prepared to speak in regards to outfitting the troops of the order. Commander Ren never took questions. He stated that he would speak with people individually in the planning room when he was ready. 

I was growing impatient and could feel the fury rising in my stomach. This was disgraceful. This man was standing in a room full of people who would hand over the galaxies to him and he couldn’t at least give time for a proper audience. I suddenly realized the room had gone silent. Commander Ren was looking in my direction; Armalan put his hand on my knee. 

“What is it that you believed I needed to know that was so vital to our meeting today?” 

His deep voice echoed off the walls. I could not see his face but could only imagine what kind of horrible face was behind the mask. I straightened my back and looked at him directly. 

“I am just surprised that a man of your importance is not taking the time to greet your honored guests and ask for any insight they might have for our mutual endeavors.” 

I could hear the steadiness in my tone; my mother was smiling somewhere. Ren was a statue. 

“And what would that be? Fiber production? I am sure that can be arranged by people with more time on their hands.” 

Armalan pressed his fingers sharply into my leg. I knew he wanted me to remain silent. I bit the bottom of my lip to keep from snapping. I wanted to kick this man to his knees. Ren tilted his head at me but continued speaking to the rest of the room. 

After many moments had passed, the room stood and started to depart. Armalan walked in front of me, leading the way out. 

“Eella Tammoss of Thell” 

I turned and looked at Commander Ren who was still standing at the front of the table. I turned and stared at the cloaked figure. 

“On my knees? Is that customary etiquette in Thell?” 

My eyes widened in fear. How did I manage to completely forget that Ren could read people’s minds? I swallowed down the nerves and smiled. 

“Only with men who don’t know their place.” I skipped a beat and continued “I’ll take my leave now Commander Ren.” 

Armalan motioned for me to hurry; I would be hearing about this most definitely. 

Sata brushed my hair back carefully as the other maidens scuttled around my quarters. Armalan was not impressed with my interaction with Commander Ren and advised me to keep my thoughts silent when in his presence. Apparently, Ren was not known for patience and was quite a destructive force of nature. Lucky for me, I was not required to be on this ship that long; a mere few days to adjust the finalize details of trade and then I would be back to Thall and away from this cold, metal box. I preferred being on land, fresh air and the comforts of nature. 

The alert for the doors chimed and a droid rolled in along with a large cart; dinner had arrived. Sata instructed the women to arrange the plates; the armor filled the room. It was not pleasant. One of the younger maidens covered her mouth as she pulled out the dishes. I rolled my eyes. 

“Let me guess? Disgusting?” I asked standing and walking to the table. The mash that was piled on the plates looked like Bantha shit. Sata came up behind me. 

“It is only two or three more days.” I folded my arms against my chest. I repeated her words under my breath. 

Two days passed before I was called upon. Armalan had attended many meetings with the other allies. I was left to sit, prim and proper in my quarters. Armalan paced in front of me after returning from morning meetings. 

“You have to be on your best behavior.” He was stern. I waved my hands in defense. 

“For what? I am not seeing anyone!” I snapped. Armalan shook his head. 

“Commander Ren wishes to have an audience with you--- alone.” I laughed and stood up to pour myself more ale. 

“Of course, he does.” Armalan’s lips were pressed firmly together in a grimace. 

“It’s not funny Eella. He is the right hand of Supreme Leader Snoke.” I shrugged and walked back to my cushions. 

“My father is a greater man than Kylo Ren.” 

Armalan exhaled loudly and sat across from me. 

“That is very much the truth Eella but your father is depending on you to help aid this alliance. He cares very strongly about the mission of The First Order. The rebellion needs to be squashed.” 

I looked at Armalan; his face was tired and the creases around his eyes and mouth appeared deeper. He had been doing this far too long. I was being a bratty child. It was time to be a Tammoss. 

“When does the Commander want to see me?” I asked with a sigh of reluctance. 

“This evening. He has asked you to dine with him.” 

I put down my glass; rubbing my face with my hands. 

“For dinner? Really? He doesn’t strike me as a conversationalist.” 

Armalan shrugged his shoulders and poured himself a drink. 

“He wants to discuss the timelines for production amongst other things I imagine.” 

“And I thought that was below him? Haven’t you been talking about all of that for the last two days?” I asked in annoyance. 

“No, I’ve been discussing other matters.” His voice was clipped and I knew I was not to ask any more questions. 

“Okay, well I guess I will make sure I find my brightest outfit for dinner then. I don’t think Commander Ren knows what colors are.” 

Armalan shook his head and poured his drink down his throat quickly. 

The various shades of purple fabric danced around me as I walked down the sterile halls to the commander's quarters. Two of my handmaidens would be stationed outside the inner room; if they were needed. I had had many dinners with influential people over my years and more frequently after mother’s death. I was not nervous about dining with Ren, I was more worried that I would have to sit in silence, staring at what I imagined was a deformed face. People with Ren’s reputation were rotted inside and out. I had heard more about Commander Ren since boarding his ship. He was known as a ‘Jedi killer’ and ‘destroyer of worlds’. And while I did not have a fondness for Jedi, I didn’t entirely support the mass killings of people. 

The doors slid open and a gray clad server stood ready to greet me. 

“Lady Thell, good evening.” The small girl bowed. I smiled. 

“Commander Ren has not yet arrived but please be seated. I would be happy to get you something to drink while you wait.” 

I followed her lead and seated myself. I turned and nodded to the ladies to wait outside. I knew that Ren was going to make me wait. He craved control; it was quite obvious. He was just like every other man with power; they liked to flaunt it. I relaxed back into my chair and sipped my drink; it was going to be a while. 

At least thirty minutes and two glasses of spirits had passed before the doors opened and Commander Ren strode into the room; mask and all. I laughed to myself; is he going to eat with that thing on? He turned to me, placing his hands on the side of his head; he unlatched his helmet. 

He was quite young; younger than I was expecting; his skin was a pale white that contrasted his striking black eyes and waves of hair that framed his angular face. He had strong, sharp features and would be considered attractive by many; I am sure there had been many. He placed his helmet down to the side and sat, waving his hand to have his drink filled, his eyes never leaving my face. 

“Not what you were expecting, I see?” 

His voice was steady and firm. How was anyone supposed to have a conversation with this man. 

“So, shall I just sit here and think out all my responses to you or?” 

Ren, took a sip of his drink. 

“It depends on what your thoughts are.” 

I swallowed down my sarcasm. This is exactly what men like Ren wanted and I refused to give it to him. 

“Commander Ren, you asked me here tonight to discuss Thell’s production numbers, is that correct?” 

Two servants stepped into the room with steaming plates. I looked down at the delicious, piping meal. I see that the better food is reserved for Ren and his knights. 

“Do you approve?” Ren’s voice hung in the air. 

“The meal looks wonderful.” I said with as much charm as I could muster. A ruler doesn’t save the best for himself; he takes care of his people and his men. Father would be disgusted. Did Father know what kind of man Ren was? 

We ate in silence. I poked at my food and tried to keep my head silent. I didn’t want my own thoughts to betray me. Ren waived to dismiss the plates and refill the drinks. 

“What can Thell do for us right now? I am in need of armor now.” 

I scanned my memory of numbers that I had studied for weeks before leaving for this trip. 

“We can help uniform at least 5,000 right now with our stock piles. If you give us a month, we could add an additional 2,000; give or take. I mean the specs have been delivered to our production lines, we have the materials needed; we just need to pull the trigger with your word.” 

Ren folded his hands on the table and leaned back. 

“So, you are able to produce 2,000 sets of needed materials in one month? Or actual gear? I can’t do much with just piles of fabric.” 

“2,000 needed materials for production in one month. We don’t have that many sets of readily made gear. We have our own to suit of course.” It was evident that he had not looked into this beforehand. 

“Yes, I will be commandeering those men as well as the 5,000 sets you have pre-made.” 

I snapped my head at him. What was he talking about? We weren’t handing over all of our men. 

“I am sorry Commander Ren, I misunderstand you.” 

Ren shook his head with a smirk playing on his lips. 

“What part? The fact that your production lines should be already working on making the issued instructions of uniforms or that your men would be aiding the First Order as promised?” 

I felt my nostrils flare. I dug my foot into the floor. 

“I am not fully up to date on the infantry numbers, that is under the command of my father; The Lord Overseer. I am sure he will be happy to clear those numbers with you.” Ren nodded in silence. 

“Yes, I meant to discuss this with you. I have spoken to your father and your advisor. You will be remaining here on the command center while we actively work together for our mutual agendas.” 

I scoffed at him before I could think of a response. Ren smiled at my reaction. 

“I hope that doesn’t upset you? I have looked into the culture of Thell; the women are actively involved in their government, military and politics.” 

This was not the plan. I was not going to stay aboard this junkyard with this arrogant, ridiculous, power hungry man. 

“Commander Ren, while I appreciate the fact that you took time to learn Thell’s ways, I must respect the fact that Armalan’s has wisdom in these things. He is the one you want here to aid you in your venture.” 

Ren stood and shook his head. 

“No. It’s done, you will be the one staying and Armalan will be returning to Thell. You will be able to keep one of your maids with you.” Ren snatched his helmet off the table. I stood angrily and balled my fists to my side. 

“On whose orders?” I snapped. 

“Mine.” 

He walked out the sliding doors without looking back.


End file.
